


Peridot's Amazing Fandom Fiction of the Pokemon Video System Game!

by TheGreatAndLovablePeridot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Parody, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Silly, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatAndLovablePeridot/pseuds/TheGreatAndLovablePeridot
Summary: I am Peridot. Steven recently had me play the Pokemon games on his primitive entertainment console, so I decided to write one of my brilliant fandom fictions about it! Watch Young Trainer Peridot's journey to become Pokemon President.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I am Peridot and I'm taking a small break from my soon-to-be Pulitzer prize winning story ["The Title of This Story is "Friend Fiction." It's Fiction About My Friends"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000685) to write a story based on the Pokemon games Steven forced me to play against my will recently!
> 
> If you haven't read my previous fandom fiction, I suggest you do so you can aptly appreciate my brilliant writing style and mastery of the earth language!
> 
> Enjoy! (And please don't forget to leave kudos and exclusively positive feedback!)

“Here are your Pokeballs, Young Brash Hero Peridot,” said Professor Pearl. “Go out, fling your body against lightning and fire, and catch evolution's most HORRIBLE mistakes!”

“I will! I shall become the supreme trainer of this world like no being has before me!” Peridot said. “And I shall do it with my master strategy! But first I’m going to need that water starter!”

With her Squirtle named Lapis Jr. in tow, Peridot set out to defeat enough Pokemon trainers until she became Pokemon President. Or Champion. Whatever.

Suddenly, Peridot’s rival Jasper lept out of a bush. She’s ugly and I hate her.

“I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON FIGHT, DESPITE MY LACK OF SKILL” Jasper said unintelligently.

“Time to employ my master strategy!” Peridot said, clenching her fist.

“GO, BULBASAUR!” shouted Jasper as raised her arm to throw her Pokeball.

“GO, _GUN_!” shouted Peridot as she whipped out her laser gun and shot Jasper in the face, destroying her physical form instantly.

All her Pokeballs clattered to the ground. Peridot scooped them up and strapped them to her belt.

Apparently no one had ever thought to try that before but Peridot did because she is a genius and innovative!

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time to see what new horrible fauna Trainer Peridot steals after shooting people in the face!


End file.
